The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, interim or intermediate storing of printed products, in particular, but not exclusively newspapers, periodicals and the like, which arrive in an imbricated product formation.
Generally speaking, the present invention relates to a new and improved method of the type as described and which method entails the step of winding up on a winding core which is rotatably drivable and which has a hollow substantially cylindrical shape, the incoming imbricated product formation conjointly with at least one winding band or tape which is wound up under tension and unwound from a spool member. Prior to the start of the winding-up operation, the winding band or tape is unwound from a winding band supply or package which is carried along with the winding core, and wound up onto the spool member.
In a winding unit as known, for example, from Swiss Pat. No. 652,379 and its cognate U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,750, granted Aug. 6, 1985, the winding core comprises a hollow substantially cylindrical winding body or core upon which the printed products are wound in an imbricated formation. The winding body or core further comprises a supply spool for the winding band or tape and this supply spool is arranged within the interior of the winding body or core. The winding body or core is supported by means of rib members at a shaft which extends through the winding body or core and protrudes or projects therefrom. The supply spool is rotatably mounted at the shaft. Connected to the supply spool and conjointly rotatable therewith is a drive wheel or roll which is also mounted at the shaft. This drive wheel or roll is engageable with a pivotably mounted friction wheel or roll for setting into rotation the supply spool. The winding body or core is provided with a slot through which the winding band can pass which is located in the interior of the winding body or core.
The winding band or tape is always transported and stored conjointly with the winding body or core. Before winding-up printed products, the required or predetermined length of the winding band or tape is unwound from the supply spool and wound up for interim or intermediate storage on the spool member which is arranged externally of the winding body or core. During the winding up operation of the printed products, the winding band or tape is withdrawn from this spool member and wound up on the winding body or core conjointly with the printed products. Any unrequired length of the winding band or tape remains wound up on the supply spool.
As already explained hereinbefore, a slot is provided in order to outwardly pass the winding band or tape from the interior of the winding body or core. In order to outfeed the winding band or tape in the correct direction, i.e. in the direction towards the spool member, the winding body or core first must be turned into a predetermined position in which the slot or exit slot for the winding band or tape assumes the proper position before the outfeeding or unwinding operation of the winding band or tape can be started. This positioning operation of the winding body or core represents a relatively time-consuming operation especially when manually executed and, in the case of automatic positioning, requires a corresponding constructional expenditure.
Furthermore, the construction of the known winding unit is very complicated which increases its manufacturing costs. This is of great significance particularly in the printing industry because there is required a very large number of such winding units. Additionally, this winding unit requires a great deal of space in the direction of the shaft which laterally protrudes from the winding unit.